1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless Local Area Network (LAN). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for efficiently transmitting and receiving a signal in a wireless LAN.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wireless signal transmission distance is limited in a wireless Local Area Network (LAN). To overcome this limitation, a multi-hop scheme is used for communication with a base station or other mobile nodes outside a wireless transmission range of a mobile node. A typical communication system using the multi-hop scheme is a wireless mesh network. In the wireless mesh network, mobile nodes serve as main bodies for data communication. The wireless mesh network is a communication system for relaying and routing a received signal from one mobile node to another within the same network.
The wireless mesh network can be easily extended in a region where it is difficult for a wired network to be installed, and has a reliable structure because each mobile node can be directly coupled to neighboring mobile nodes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for reducing cycle time by transmitting an acknowledgement (ACK) frame through a common channel in a wireless local area network.